Dead and Gone
by NinjaGirl345
Summary: When Marukka grows bored of her repetitive routine, she decides to once again hold the Underworld Tournament. With ten new combatants to meddle with, she's starting to think this'll be fun after all. Based off of the unreleased videogame Thrill Kill.


** Ninja is here! After seeing a few clips of the game Thrill Kill, I grew really like it. The story and characters are fascinating, and I decided to write this little fic based upon the game. Enjoy!**

**Ninja owns not Thrill Kill nor any of it's characters. She thinks Paradox still does...**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Marukka was bored, utterly and dreadfully bored. Sure, being the Goddess of Secrets was grand, especially with the power she had. _Ruler of the Underworld… _She smiled at the thought. _Yet it is still not enough._

Having been down for as long as she could remember, Marukka had gone through the ranks at breakneck speed, easily crushing all in here path. And now, here she was, contemplating her next move. _How dreadfully dull this has turned out to be… _

With all of the power she had, Marukka could do literally anything her cold heart desired. However, nowadays she was on her last leg, being forced to do nothing but observe those annoying and despicable creatures that were once human beings. _Just like me…_

She shook her head, banishing the thought immediately. _Not anymore. That was a lifetime ago… Back when these felons weren't even thought of yet. _She snickered, that pitiful being she once was at the forefront of her mind. _How pathetic humans can be…_

Still, Marukka admitted they had their uses. It was interesting to watch them react to the changes to their environment, and see how far they took what they did. She smiled once more, her fangs gleaming in the gloom. _So much blood… So much carnage… And gore… I love it!_

They way these humans could carry out their deeds with such… finesse was astounding, and it made Marukka like them more, of only just slightly. She sighed, the sound echoing in the darkness. _But what to do with them…?_

Despite their fanatical endeavors, once in the abyss their were proved useless, only moping about in this dreary realm for all eternity. Yet they were different, somehow… As if having come here has unleashed the inner demon that was locked within their tragic souls, unveiling at their arrival at their newfound home.

Marukka paused from her musings, her eyes catching the sight of one of those magnificent beasts. It was a female, her short, dark hair tied up in a maid's cap. She watched intently as that one with beauty that was incomparable to hers mercilessly killed one of the lower fauna, a winged simian, with her cattle prod, the metal weapon radiating with electricity.

Marukka felt a sudden idea occur to her, a smile forming as she saw the bloody corpse crumble before her, the maid silently standing by. _Of course! Why haven't I thought of it before? _It was simple, really, and she had nearly forgotten everything about it.

_The tournament… How long has it been since its been held? _The question was rhetorical, and Marukka wasn't going to answer it, if only for herself to hear it. Her smile grew wider, her pearly whites glistening in the half-light.

_Well, I suppose the time has come, hasn't it? _With a final nod she took off, leaving behind the young woman and her mutilated foe. For now…

* * *

><p>Belladonna awoke, her head throbbing madly. She tried to sit up, the effort causing her much pain. However, after a moment or two the pain began to ebb, and she managed to stand, albeit a bit shakily.<p>

She looked at her new surroundings, the eerie place sending chills up her spine.

_Where am I? Could it be that I'm… dead? _She nodded to herself, the realization hitting her like bricks. _Dead… I'm really, truly, undoubtedly dead. And all because of _him_._

Bella knew it was true: her husband had maliciously betrayed her, only to go flaunting about with her _beloved_ sister.

_Well, they got what they deserved. _True it was: in order to teach the both of them a lesson, she afflicted them with all of the pain she felt, using her cattle prod as a medium for her wrath. _And now they're dead, corpses rotting forever in the other's arms… Death till you part, am I right?_

She laughed darkly, the sound ringing out in the empty space. _The irony is astounding… _She knew what had happened next: she had 'accidentally' perished, the cattle prod 'falling' into her bath water.

_And now I'm here… In the Netherworld. Where I truly belong, I suppose… _Unable to think anymore, Belladonna began to drift, aimlessly searching for some other sign of 'life'. Instead of another human, she found a strange monkeylike creature, donning a pair of black wings on its back.

_A fitting epitome of death… _The creature turned its ugly head towards her, letting out a shrill scream. It jumped, and Bella quickly backed up, jamming her weapon into the beast's putrid flesh. The beast recoiled, landing on its side as the blood flowed from the open wounds in its chest.

Belladonna stood there for a moment, trying to sum up what has happened so far. _Well, let's see… My husband cheated on me, I got revenge, and now I'm here. Perhaps he has moved on elsewhere…_

Not wanting to dwell on the thought, she began to move on, hoping for something else to take her anger out on.

* * *

><p>Cleetus was staring dreamily at the delicacy before him, his prey glaring at him with distaste. The woman before him must have been only a teenager, her light brown hair shoulder length and smooth. The girl's eyes were an unnatural violet, and they had a dark feeling emitting from them, an unrivaled hatred brewing just below the surface.<p>

"What do _you _want?" Her accent made him laugh with glee, earning a strange look from his next meal. _I just _love _foreign meat… _"Beggin' your pardon, miss… Um…" "Violet. Violet Boregard. And you?"

She spit that last part out, as if forcing herself to be polite. It didn't matter to Cleetus, though. _You're going to be dead soon anyway, darlin'…_

"Cleetus T. Radley, at your service… Um, madam…" The girl watched him closely, a bit unnerved as she saw him lick his lips in hunger. She quickly backed up, eying him with a mistrusting looking. Cleetus was about to make his move when he heard other voices nearby, steadily growing closer in the abysmal setting.

As he caught sight of them he felt his heart beating ever so fast, nearly palpitating in utter excitement. _Food. Glorious food… And practically leaping into my arms…_

However, as his dinner began to settle comfortably around him, her heard a sexy and seductive voice echo from above, making him search for its source in vain. _Where are you, you precious piece of pie?_

"Well, I suppose everyone has arrived." The voice was unmistakably feminine, making Cleetus quake in utter delight. _I do _so _enjoy women meat, especially _sexy_ women meat…_

"You all must be wondering why I have gathered you here. I am correct, yes?"

A couple of nods, including Cleetus', and the voice sighed, making his mouth water uncontrollably. _You must be one hunk of divine beef, little missy. _

"Well, if you _must_ know… I have been observing you all for quite some time, and I must admit that _this_ particular bunch has piqued my interest." A few looked on in shock, while Cleetus began to look for his next meal. _Get along, little doggies…_

"So, being the generous person I am, I have arranged a joust of sorts. A tournament, if you you will."

A few more surprised looks, and now even Cleetus was beginning to become interested. _A joust? A tournament? What kinda whoopla is this?_

"And the prize, in my personal opinion, is something that you will _all _will enjoy… Reincarnation. A new life on Earth."

A gasp was heard coming from someone, and immediately all were silent, as if mesmerized by the fact a stranger could just walk in and give them something like that. However, she did have a point: all of them wanted a chance to go back to the world of the living, thought why was an idea all their own.

_Besides, it'd give me a chance to open up that factory o' mine… Cleetus' Organic Homemade Beef. _He reveled at the thought, especially at the 'secret ingredient'. _100% grade-A people meat. Delicious._

"Now, I know how excited you all are, and wish to begin this immediately." All of them nodded, some more vigorously than others, and Cleetus began to wonder who would be his first victim.

"So, I will be dividing you up into several separate arenas. I wouldn't want any of you to see how your opponents are fairing. It wouldn't be fair, now would it?"

A slight giggle, strangely pleased and high-pitched, and soon Cleetus was surrounded by four menacing walls, each giving off a strange vibe, He turned around and was pleased to see Violet standing before him, who was still glaring at him evilly.

"So, Miss Violet, are you ready to face the wrath of Cleetus? I gotta warn you, though… I'm pretty tough."

Violet looked hesitant, almost like she was afraid, only to pounce on him like some wild beast, bending and stretching in impossible ways. "I think _you_ should be the one afraid of _me_, _Mr. _Cleetus."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I hope you guys like it. If you do, I may update sooner or later. I need to see how it does, first.<strong>

**Also, I had to put this story under Misc. due to there not being a Thrill Kill category under games. I have suggested it, though I doubt they'll listen... Maybe you guys can do that for me?**

**Review, comment, PM, whatever... Just let me know what you think about this!**

**Ninja is out; Peace!**


End file.
